


Where it Ends, Where It Begins

by xLoveMx



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Faberry, Fuinn - Freeform, Future Fic, Glee - Freeform, Glee AU, Past Quinntana, Quinn/Finn/Rachel, Threesome, but really just for story purposes, escort!rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: Being High School Sweethearts, there was never any doubt that Quinn and Finn would get married. Fast forward 10 years, and they've been living beside each other more than with each other. Enter Rachel Berry, an escort hired by Finn, paid for by Quinn and his joint credit card. Not his smartest decision, but one that would turn their lives upside down.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 57
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to "Laura attempts to write something for people in quarantine" xD I had the thought of this yesterday, and I figured I'd give it a try! Despite the Finn/Quinn relationship, this is mostly going to be Faberry centered! It is loosely based on the TV show "You Me Her," which is amazing and you should give it a watch if you haven't yet!
> 
> For now enjoy this chapter, and let me know if you want more!

„So, do you get why I have to see her?”

“You’re gonna tear that bitch a new one?”

Quinn, who couldn’t help but sigh at her best friend’s reaction, began massaging her temples. She had felt the headache coming this morning, and this really wasn’t helping.

“No, Santana. I’m not tearing anyone anything.” She then replied, leaning back in her seat. Her coffee had long gone cold in front of her, so Quinn pushed it to the side.

“Why? I mean that girl is trying to steal your man. Not that I was ever a big fan of _Frankenteen_ to begin with, and this just proves it, but you know.”

Quinn rolled her eyes, already regretting calling Santana to meet up. They were best friends though, even though Quinn sometimes doubted her own ability to recognize who was a good friend and who wasn’t, Santana had always been there for her.

“Finn’s 29, so he’s not a teen anymore. I don’t even know why you’re still holding on to that ridiculous nickname.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Santana picked up her own coffee and took a sip. “Nostalgia.” She then commented, and really: Quinn should have stayed home.

“So, if you’re _not tearing her anything_ ,” Santana then continued, mimicking Quinn’s voice, “Then what are you going to do?”

Glancing out the window and out onto the street, Quinn pondered on the answer for a moment. She could see people walking past, some of them couples, laughing and holding hands with their fingers intertwined, and she briefly wondered when Finn and her relationship had lost that spark.

Had there ever been one to begin with?

They had been High School Sweethearts, and it had only been natural for Quinn to marry him when he had proposed after her college graduation. Finn had always been around, and always been a part of her life, so much so that Quinn barely remembered how it had been not to date him. They had moved to Manhattan, and then over to Long Island, getting a house that looked like it came straight from the movies. Two stories, big garden, front porch with a swing and a white picket fence.

Quinn took the train into the city every morning, while Finn worked as a football coach at the local school. Sometimes it felt like they were living two completely different lives, only ever crossing paths in some sort of different dimension every now and then.

She had known that things weren’t perfect, but Quinn also had to admit that she hadn’t expected this to happen.

“I just want to know what she’s like. It’s essentially not her fault.” She eventually turned her attention back to Santana, who was staring at her intently. “I don’t think you have to tick a box that says _married_ or single when you book an escort. So, for her he’s probably just like any other client.”

Quinn had first noticed that something was off when she had looked at their credit card statements. She usually only really gave them a glance over, because they mainly used it for when they went out to dinner. She had her own credit card, too, so she barely used the one they had gotten for the both of them.

For some reason she had looked through everything more intently that day and noticed a transaction to _NeverLonely._ It wasn’t a name she had ever heard before, and upon googling it, she had almost dropped the bagel she had been meaning to eat for lunch.

It was an escort agency. A place that helped connect people who were looking for a little company, as they put it. Now, Quinn had known that company didn’t always equal sex, but what other kind of company would Finn want?

“Yeah well. He’s still paying her for sex.” Santana intercepted her thoughts, snapping Quinn back into reality.

“You don’t know that.” Finn didn’t seem the type to cheat. Despite all the problems they’d been having over the years, she had never heard him complain once. He had never looked at another woman with something more in his eyes, like Quinn sometimes did.

Not that she had ever turned to someone else. Not since that incident in High School anyways. She had been way too busy climbing up the metaphorical ladder to advance her career.

“Okay, but Q. What else is he gonna make her do? Come to watch his students play?”

Deep down she was aware that Santana was probably right, even though she simply couldn’t imagine Finn cheating.

“I just need to see her, okay?” It wasn’t even about comparison, or at least that was what Quinn was telling herself. “I want her to know that she’s seeing a married man.”

“Okay, but it’s her job, so I doubt she cares?”

Quinn rolled her eyes again. “Santana, you haven’t really been helpful at all.”

Shrugging her shoulders again, Santana emptied her coffee and then got up, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of Quinn’s head as she walked by. “I know. You do what you need to do, Q. If you need me to beat up _Frankenteen_ , I will. No witnesses and all.”

Quinn didn’t want to, but she found herself laughing at that.

-

Stepping into the small restaurant that was just off Broadway, Quinn could feel her chest tighten just a little bit. She had thought about confronting Finn first, but as a lawyer she knew to never go into a confrontation unprepared, and even though Finn had definitely paid this woman money, she still wanted to know what exactly they had done.

She had booked an appointment during her own lunch time, that way she wouldn’t have to come up with any excuses on where she was going.

Looking around the place, there weren’t a lot of people yet. It was still a bit early for lunch, but Quinn figured this was going to be over quickly anyways. Maybe she could pick herself up some takeout on the way back to the office. If she was still hungry then, that was.

Her eyes drifted from an older couple to her right, to a man who was busy typing into his phone to… _her._

She knew it was the woman she had been talking to over text. The website had a lot of escorts that were available, and even though she hadn’t felt good about it, Quinn had checked Finn’s phone for the name of the girl, when he had been in the shower. Luckily for her, she had been able to find the number quickly, and that way it had been easy to book the right person. Rachel was both available for men and women, which had also made it easy for Quinn to arrange this meeting.

When their eyes met across the room, the woman’s lips curved into a smile and she raised a hand to wave at Quinn. Ignoring the tug on her stomach, she moved over, offering a polite smile in return.

“You must be the lovely Lola, I assume? Nice to meet you. I’m Rachel.”

Quinn had absolutely no idea if that was her actual name, or if all escorts used codenames. She knew that most exotic dancers did, she’s had her fair share of cases in court that had dealt with that kind of profession in one way or another. It didn’t really matter though, it wasn’t like she was using her real name either.

“Lola, yes. Nice to meet you. And thanks for meeting me on such short notice.” She settled down opposite the other woman, glad that she was used to putting on a poker face. Usually that was reserved for court, and business meetings, but it was definitely helping now.

“Yeah sure. There was an opening in my schedule, and it’s not unusual for clients to want to hang out a bit first before moving on to…other things.”

She was pretty, Quinn noticed. Small and petite, long brown hair and big eyes that crinkled ever so slightly at the edges when she smiled. She seemed to be the complete opposite of Quinn, which did come as a surprise to her. Not that she had ever really thought about what Finn’s type was, she had just always assumed it was something similar to what she looked like.

“I’m not interested in…other things.” Quinn quickly replied, glancing around the restaurant. Nobody seemed to be paying any attention to them, except for the waiter, who was approaching the table.

Quinn ordered a water for herself, and then pretended to look through the menu for a moment.

“Right. If you’re not here for that…then what are you here for?” Rachel replied, “I mean, not that I mind. I’m all for company and a nice lunch.”

Quinn, glancing up from her menu, was about to reply, when she felt the other woman’s foot brushing against her ankle. It sent an unexpected shiver down her spine and she found her eyes locking with Rachel’s.

She wasn’t just pretty, but also clever, Quinn thought, and to her own surprise, there was no jealously there at all. _Attraction,_ if anything, she then realized.

If Finn had slept with her, then Quinn at least knew why.

The foot brushed against her leg now, moving higher, and for a moment Quinn was transfixed by the other woman’s eyes. She couldn’t deny the fact that this was exciting. Not a word she would have used to describe the current state of her marriage.

Blinking herself out of the trance when the foot reached her inner thigh, Quinn quickly attempted to put that polite smile back on her face.

“Excuse me for a minute.”

The bathroom wasn’t hard to find in this place. It was about as small as one could imagine, and when Quinn caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, she sighed. She almost hadn’t recognized herself. Her cheeks were tinted pink, and her lips red from biting down on them. Little had remained of the usually so calculated lawyer that had walked into the restaurant just minutes ago.

When the door slowly opened, she noticed Rachel peeking her head in, a slightly apologetic look on her face.

“Can I come in?” She asked, and Quinn stepped aside just a little to let her in. “I’m sorry if I came on too strong. Usually people get into this sort of thing. I figured you were just playing coy when you said you weren’t here for that kind of stuff.”

Sighing again, Quinn turned around, attempting to regain her composure. She shouldn’t have come here. Should have just done what normal people did. Confronted her husband and eventually put the word divorce on the table for discussion.

“It’s not that…I have to apologize.” She then replied, glancing at the other woman. “My name isn’t Lola. It’s Quinn. I’m Finn’s wife.”

She waited for a response, briefly wondering how many clients Rachel had in a week, or even a day. Would she even remember who Finn was? Somehow Quinn couldn’t imagine him using a different name either, not when he had used their joint credit card to pay for his endeavor.

“Wait…sweet, football guy Finn?” Recognition passed over Rachel’s features for a moment. “I didn’t know he was married.”

“Yeah. I figured as much.” Quinn replied, and again, there was no jealously. Strangely enough, she almost felt a little bad for Rachel. This was her job though, and there was always the possibility of intruding into someone’s marriage or relationship. Still, there was no blame on Quinn’s side.

“Well…that’s a shame.” Rachel eventually added, leaning against the door, her eyes meeting with Quinn’s once more.

“What?”

“Well. You’re really pretty. This was a job I was actually looking forward to the moment you walked in.” A small smiled tugged on the corners of her lips. “But if you’re just here to tell me to stay away from your husband, then I’d suggest you tell him to stay away from me. Though, I assume you won’t need to though.” She paused for a moment. “Also don’t worry, I won’t charge you for this. Consider it…on the house.” Pushing herself away from the door, Rachel reached for the doorknob, turning it slowly.

If someone would have asked her what caused her next reaction, Quinn wouldn’t be able to answer. It was like her body was acting on its own accord, reaching out to grab the other woman by the wrist.

“Rachel, wait.” The door fell shut again as their lips connected in a kiss that pushed Rachel back. Her hands found their way to Quinn’s waist, pulling her closer. Her own hands tangled in Rachel’s hair, another shiver running down her spine.

It felt like the world around them stood still for a moment, and she wasn’t actually sure how long they had been kissing, but when Quinn finally pulled back, Rachel was looking up at her, lips red, cheeks pink and hair amiss.

She could feel something inside her shift, and then the panic kicked in.

Had she really just…?

“I’m sorry. I have to go.” Quinn mumbled, attempting to fix her own hair as she pushed past Rachel and out of the bathroom, heart beating just a little faster than it should.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with chapter two! I promise there'll be more faberry as we progress, haha!
> 
> Also, I've started a playlist for this fic! Listen to it here:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/05rsPDi5DwaAItpp61wPhS

Quinn had spent the remainder of the day trying to forget about the entire encounter. This had gone entirely different from what she had planned, and Quinn had absolutely no idea why. One moment she had been wanting to see the woman her husband was cheating with, and the next she was kissing her.

_At least,_ she thought to herself _, I now know why he was into her._ There was still no jealously, which should have been an indication for something from the beginning. Quinn simply wished that things had gone down in a different way. That Finn wouldn’t have been driven to look for someone else to satisfy his desires in the first place.

Strangely enough, when she had come home that evening, nothing seemed to have changed, and yet everything felt different.

This wasn’t how she had imagined her life to play out at all, and yet she had continued on a straight path, no pun intended, like she had been hoping for a different outcome at every turn.

Finn had already been home that night, watching football, giving her a smile over his shoulder as she had entered. He wasn’t exactly the best cook, he tried though, and Quinn had always appreciated it, but he had also almost set their kitchen on fire multiple times. So, most days Quinn ended up making dinner, or they ordered in. She wasn’t always in the mood to be the perfect housewife, especially after a long day’s work.

She had picked up Chinese Take Out on the way home, and they had eaten, with Finn rambling on about his day, and a new guy on the football team that could very well help them win some games this season. Quinn listened, smiled every now and then, and for a little while she could actually pretend that things were…maybe not alright. But back to normal.

All that went down the drain that night though, when she awoke from a dream, panting hard, sweat pooling on her forehead and her legs pressed tightly together. For a moment Quinn kept still, waiting for her own heartbeat to slow down and the blood to stop rushing in her ears.

Finn was asleep beside her, snoring soundly, and for a moment she considered waking him up. It wouldn’t do much though, other than him asking her what had gotten into her. He didn’t have the same hair, the same infectious smile, and his lips tasted all too differently.

And alright, Quinn was absolutely fucked.

-

“Damn, Q. Gotta hand it to you, that was about the last thing I expected of you.” Santana was grinning from her place on the kitchen counter. Finn was at a game, and her best friend hand invited herself over to get the newest scoop.

Santana had a key to their house anyways, so even if Quinn had declined, she would have probably come over anyways. Legs dangling off the kitchen counter, Santana clinked her wine glass against Quinn’s then, before taking a sip.

“I’m turning into my mother,” Quinn mused, glancing down at her own wine glass and then at the clock on the wall, _11.22am_ , but taking a sip regardless.

“First of all: It’s always happy hour somewhere, honey. And secondly: If your Mom actually went around kissing random hot girls, I’d respect her a whole lot more,”

Quinn rolled her eyes, taking another sip. She got along with her mother better these days. Back when Quinn had still been in High School, their parents’ marriage had been the poster marriage around town. Everyone knew who they were, and how perfect their marriage was. There had been lots of cracks in the foundation, which were getting bigger and bigger, and the older Quinn had gotten, the more she had noticed them.

Her father, unless you did as he said, wasn’t a very nice man. Quinn had never quite understood why her mother had stayed as long as she had, but her trust in him never seemed to have wavered, so Quinn was honestly surprised when, a month after Finn and her had moved into the house on Long Island, her mother had rang the doorbell, suitcase in hand.

She had lived with them for a while, before getting her own little place down the street. These days she worked at the school’s administration’s office at the same school Finn coached at.

They had coffee every week, and she often invited them over for dinner on the weekends. It was funny, Quinn sometimes thought, how life played out. She didn’t mind getting along better with her mother though, but part of her wished that she could go and get some advice from her, but she highly doubted this was anything her mother had experience with.

“I mean…technically we both cheated, right? We could just…put this behind us and continue on.” Quinn mused again, taking another sip of her drink. It seemed like the easiest thing to do, they wouldn’t even have to talk about it. “What do you think I should do?” She added, glancing over at Santana, who had hopped off the kitchen counter.

“Get a divorce?” She offered unhelpfully, and Quinn rolled her eyes again.

“Easy for you to say.” Quinn then replied. “You can’t just end marriages like relationships.” Quinn’s field of work wasn’t divorce, but she had a couple of friends from college who had ended up being divorce lawyers, and even if both parties agreed to an amicable divorce, there was still a whole lot of paperwork to do, and stuff to divide. Who’d get the house? She was pretty sure that Finn wouldn’t be able to afford it by himself, and Quinn? The house was good to avoid each other, with all the rooms and the second floor that was almost unused apart from their bedroom and Quinn’s office, but it was too big for just one person.

She could move back into the city, maybe, be closer to work. Maybe.

“I’ll have you know that I have been in a stable relationship for…” Santana checked the date on her watch for a moment, “nearly three months.”

“You should have married Brittany.” Quinn spoke, almost absent minded.

“And end up like you?” There was a brief pause, tension filling the air for a moment, before it dissolved again.

“Sorry,” Santana waved her hand at her best friend, emptying her glass. “I loved her. She was my first love, but in the end we didn’t fit together. Doesn’t mean I regret it though, but I got out of there when it was time.”

Sometimes Quinn asked herself when it would have been time for herself to get out. After High School? During college? When she had known he was going to propose, but didn’t stop him? When Santana had sat front row center at their wedding, and Quinn had glared at her just so she wouldn’t stand up and object to the marriage? When her mother had showed up at their doorstep and Quinn had almost been relieved, because It meant she didn’t have to live alone with Finn?

_Either one of those,_ Quinn thought to herself, emptying her glass.

-

After another glass of wine, Santana had been on her way, and Quinn had paced around the house for a while. She had considered her options, and then made a decision. One she knew she might regret in the end, but it was better than doing nothing.

**To: Rachel, 2.12pm**

_Are you free tonight?_

**To: Rachel, 2.13pm**

_This is Quinn, by the way._

She assumed the phone she had texted Rachel on was her business phone. Finn might have used a credit card to pay, which automatically sent the money to the agency, who’d pay the escort, but Quinn also knew that paying in cash was an option, that way Rachel would have to give the agency their share afterwards.

**To: Rachel, 2.15pm**

_I’m sorry I freaked out. I promise it won’t happen again._

**To: Rachel, 2.16pm**

_I have a business proposition for you._

The answer came promptly.

**To: Quinn, 2.21pm**

_I’m all ears. ;)_

-

When Finn returned that afternoon, Quinn kept quiet. She let him shower, and listened when he talked about the game, before making them a late lunch. Some part of her was nervous about the whole thing, maybe even terrified, but if she cancelled now, then she was probably never going to see Rachel again.

And somehow that was worse.

Quinn showered and eventually settled down next to Finn on the couch. He’d been watching reruns of a show she didn’t know the name of, but she had often caught him laughing at it over the years.

“Can I talk to you?” She tried not to sound too ominous, and her lawyer experience was definitely helping with that.

Glancing at her, Finn seemed to be slightly confused, but muted the TV anyway before angling his body towards her.

“Yeah, sure.”

Taking a deep breath, Quinn fought the anxiety that was trying to make its way to the surface. “So…I saw something on our credit card statement the other week.” She then began, watching his face for a moment, but so far there was no recognition, just more confusion. “And…I found something that didn’t sound familiar. So, I looked it up,” Quinn paused again, but still no change on his features.

“It was a transaction to _NeverLonely_?” she tried, and finally Finn’s face fell. She could see the wheels turning in his head as he scrambled for an answer.

“Quinn, I…”

“Don’t.” She lifted her hands, trying to keep her features soft as she spoke. This really wasn’t a conversation she had ever expected to have, but there was no going back now. “I’m not mad. Not really. I know that…things haven’t exactly been good between us, for a while. So, I don’t blame you,”

And the funny thing was: She really didn’t. Quinn only really remembered the last time they’ve had sex because it had been the same day on which she had won a major case and come home a little drunk from the celebratory champagne.

It had been months ago.

“So…I found…the woman you met up with, don’t worry, this is not me judging you, or her.” She then found herself continuing. “And…I booked her for tonight. Rachel, right? Maybe she can help us…get things back on track,”

Finn’s eyes had gone wide at this point, and he still seemed to be frantically searching for the right words to say.

“It’s just an experiment. She seems nice enough, and you must have liked her, so I figured this would help us.” Quinn added, before taking in a deep breath as she waited for her husband’s response.

“You…what? You mean…” He began, but the ringing of the doorbell interrupted him. Quinn felt her heart missing a beat. Of course she could still send Rachel home if this didn’t work out, but every fiber of her being seemed to want the exact opposite, a shiver running down her spine at the memory of the other woman’s lips on hers.

“Quinn…I didn’t.” Finn still seemed to try and make sense of the whole thing. “I did make that payment, and I met up with Rachel, but we didn’t do anything.”

The words hung in the air for a moment, and Quinn needed a moment to process them. “What?”

“I mean…I wanted to, or I thought so? It was Puck’s idea to hire an escort.”

_Of course it was,_ Quinn thought instantly, making a mental note to slap Finn’s best friend over the head with something heavy.

“And she was nice? But like…I felt bad about the whole thing, so we just kinda sat there and talked about stuff? Like I told her I was coaching football and we talked about my students. She said she had finished college and then done some theatre and stuff, but she needed something to pay the bills just in case, that’s why she’s doing the escort thing,”

Quinn needed a moment to wrap her head around all of this, before shaking it slowly. “So…you didn’t sleep with her?” She had to clarify, just to make sure had gotten it right.

“No. I couldn’t do that to you…I mean…I had a really bad feeling all the way there. Just wasn’t right. Rachel was super nice about it though,”

The doorbell rang again, and Quinn turned to look at the door, feeling like she might just faint any second.

What had she gotten herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter incoming!
> 
> This one is explicit! I mean the whole story is, but this one's the one where they get a little naughty. Just so you know! ;)

For a moment Quinn was still paralyzed, but the second ringing of the doorbell pulled her out of it. She glanced back at Finn one more time, ignoring the way her heart was suddenly beating fast in her chest, before heading for the door.

When she opened it, Rachel was greeting her with a smile, and it did nothing to slow down Quinn’s heartbeat.

“Hey,” She nodded, lifting a hand for a small wave. Rachel had curled her hair, so it seemed a little shorter than the first time Quinn had seen her, and she had opted for a tight black dress that left little to the imagination where it was showing beneath the coat.

“Hi.” For a moment Quinn wondered what the neighbors would think, because there was bound to be someone looking out the window, watching.

_Well, at least they’ll see me open the door and not Finn,_ she then thought before stepping aside to let Rachel in.

Finn had managed to move off the couch and was now standing in the middle of the living room, awkwardly waving at Rachel.

“I have to say, I was a little surprised when you called.” Rachel nodded as she shrugged off her coat, and Quinn really had a hard time concentrating on anything but the dress that hugged her in all the right places.

“Yeah…uh.” There was really no right way to approach this, and part of Quinn wished she had thought this through a little more. Why hadn’t Finn slept with her though? And why hadn’t he been honest with her? If he had told her about the whole deal, and that he had cancelled it last minute, they might have been able to have a good laugh about it.

_Because you’re not friends,_ A voice in the back of her mind reminded her, and it was right. They had been the classic High School romance, Quarterback and head cheerleader, a romance made to last exactly as long as High School did.

They had missed the exit though, and while they had always gotten along, they hadn’t really been friends before becoming a couple. Finn had kissed her one night, after dropping her back home once the game was done, and from that moment on they had been dating.

Quinn quickly shook herself out of the nostalgia and motioned for Rachel to settle down onto the couch.

“Yes, well. We figured we could try something new, right?” glancing over at Finn, she found that he was nodding, still not quite sure what to make of all of this.

“Well, that’s what I’m here for.” Rachel grinned as she settled down. “So, payment up front. 100 by the hour. You booked two for now, so that’s 200. I’m very open when it comes to kinks and all kinds of things,” Glancing at them a smirk crossed her face, and Quinn felt herself blushing for no reason other than Rachel looking at her.

“We can talk about it. If there’s something you’re not into let me know, otherwise we’ll figure it out on the go. We can talk about a safe word, otherwise a simple _green_ and _red_ usually does the trick.” She continued, relaxing into the cushions and giving them both a smile.

“Uh…anyone want a beer?” Finn seemed to have finally found his voice again where he stood, running a hand through his hair.

“Wine for me,” Quinn quickly intercepted, and Rachel nodded.

“Yeah, wine is great.”

Finn went off into the kitchen, and Quinn turned her attention back to Rachel, when she felt the other woman’s foot rubbing against her ankle. Rachel’s lips were still curved into a smile when their eyes met.

“Uh…so. I think as far as all the kinky stuff goes, we’re…pretty normal.” She managed and really, Quinn Fabray-Hudson, critically acclaimed lawyer, was stumbling over her words. That was a first.

“So green and red it is,” Rachel noted with another smile, her foot wandering ever so slightly higher up Quinn’s leg and stayed there, even when Finn returned with the alcohol.

Quinn had to force herself to not down it in one go. Instead she sipped on it for a while, before eventually standing up to get the money she had withdrawn this morning on her way to work.

The loss of contact immediately threw her off a bit, but she continued to walk on, before handing the money to Rachel.

“Perfect,” The brunette nodded, before putting the money away and getting up from the couch. Her hands were outstretched, and it took a moment for both Finn and Quinn to realize that she was waiting for the two of them to take them.

Quinn felt a spark of electricity as their hands connected and she let herself be pulled into a standing position alongside Finn.

“Alright, lead the way to the bedroom.” Rachel then added, and somehow Quinn’s instincts kicked in as she began to move into the direction of the stairs.

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach, and something a little more twisting, too.

Pushing that thought away, Quinn opted to turn the bedside lamp on instead of going for the big light.

Rachel had turned her back towards Finn, glancing at him over her shoulder with a smile. “Would you mind helping with the zipper?” She then spoke, and her voice was a little deeper, and yet softer. It sent a shiver down Quinn’s spine, even though she wasn’t even involved in the whole ordeal.

Finn did as he was asked, and when Rachel let the dress fall to the floor, it was evident that she wasn’t wearing a bra, but only a laced slip underneath.

Finn was blushing, and it wasn’t as if Quinn had never worn lingerie for him before. During the beginnings of their marriage she had tried a number of things, including sexy lingerie, but she hadn’t really been into the whole thing. It turned out that she was, in fact, into it when someone else was wearing the lingerie.

“Uh…I…do you guys mind if I just…watch for a minute?” Finn eventually piped up, sitting down into one of the chairs by the window. It all seemed a bit much for him, and Quinn couldn’t even say that she was blaming him.

“Sure, whatever works for you, darling.” Rachel replied with a wink, before she stepped towards Quinn.

“Is kissing okay?” she then asked, her voice still soft and quiet, and Quinn could only nod. Their lips brushed against each other then and she could feel how the buttons of her blouse were opened one by one, before it slid off her shoulders.

Quinn was losing herself in the way Rachel’s lips felt against hers and how soft her fingers were when they ran across her skin and around her back, undoing the hooks of her bra.

Her pants were gone too, the moment she found herself on the bed, with Rachel above her. The other woman’s features were soft as she leaned into press kisses along the line of Quinn’s jaw and down her neck.

Quinn felt like she was burning up from the inside. The rest of the world seemed to be falling away and when she came back to her senses a little, Rachel was already between her legs. A moan slipped from Quinn’s lips as she buried her hand in Rachel’s hair and pushed her closer to her center.

There was a dip on the mattress then, and Quinn felt hands on her, running over her breasts and brushing her nipples. It was a familiar feeling, but nothing compared to the sensation between her legs.

“Can I…?” his voice made its way through the fog in her brain, and Quinn barely managed to nod. He was kissing her for a moment then, before she could hear him rummaging through the beside drawer for what she assumed was a condom.

Quinn excepted Rachel to be pulling away at any second, but that wasn’t what happened. So, she opened her eyes to find Finn behind Rachel on the bed, his eyes already closed as he was pushing into her.

There was a sudden pang of jealousy in her chest, followed by guilt, because she was well aware that it wasn’t jealously over Finn being with another woman.

Rachel was moaning against her now, and Quinn shivered again, her grip on the other woman’s hair tightening again. Rachel looked positively wrecked, her hair tousled and her cheeks red as she glanced up, her eyes meeting with Quinn’s.

It was more than Quinn could take, really, so she let her head drop back onto the bed and let the desire wash over her. It had been a long time since she hadn’t been the one responsible for her orgasms, and so it wasn’t long until Quinn was moaning louder and more ragged, letting Rachel’s skilled tongue send her over the edge.

Everything was a little hazy after that, but she knew Finn had finished too, because the movements eventually stopped and he dropped onto the bed next to them, pressing a kiss against Quinn’s temple, because that was as far as he could reach.

“Well damn…” he mumbled, and Quinn almost laughed.

_Did that really just happen?_

“We should…probably shower.” She eventually managed, and Finn grunted in response.

“Dips on the shower here,” He then muttered.

“Or we could shower together?” Rachel piped up from where she had rested her head against Quinn’s thing.

“Oh no. The shower up here is small. It barely fits Finn. Let alone us two. Or three,” Quinn replied, pushing herself up onto her elbows. They had definitely tried that before and almost fallen headfirst through the glass door.

“I’ll show you the other one though,” And with that she managed to get herself off the bed. Her legs were still a little wobbly, but she managed to get downstairs without falling down the steps, Rachel trailing behind her.

The downstairs bathroom was a little bigger than their ensuite, and once Quinn had stepped inside, she offered Rachel a smile. Her body seemed to still be riding on a high, because she could feel the adrenaline passing through her veins. She didn’t even care that she was still completely naked.

“Uh…so. I’ll leave you too it. There’s a robe you can use. And just…find me when you’re done, maybe?”

Rachel’s hand caught her by the arm before she could fully turn around, and there was a glint in her eyes that made Quinn’s knees go weak again. “Or…you could stay.” She offered, and with her free hand she had turned on the shower and was pulling Quinn under the warm spray.

There were hands running over her skin again, lips enclosing around her nipples and sucking, and before Quinn could even think about it, she was down on her knees with Rachel pressed up against the wall.

She hadn’t done this in a long time. Once, to be exact. When Santana and she had been drunk, and her best friend had asked her to try this whole thing out. In hindsight Quinn should have known this was Santana’s way of telling her she liked girls, back in Ohio where being openly gay wasn’t really a thing.

Rachel was moaning above her, sounding almost needy as she pushed herself against Quinn, who had one of the other woman’s legs slung over her shoulder for better access. The water was warm, and Rachel felt perfect against her mouth, so when Quinn felt her tighten above her, she sucked a little harder on Rachel’s clit, tongue flicking back and forth, before there was another loud moan and a shudder.

She came gasping up for air then, Rachel pulling her onto her feet by the shoulder and kissing her again.

Quinn had no idea how long they had been in the shower at this point, but when they stepped out, she was smiling still and handed Rachel one of the robes, before wrapping herself into one.

When they returned to the bedroom, Finn was sprawled across the sheets, only wearing boxer shorts, and snoring soundly.

The last thing Quinn wanted right now was to sleep, as opposed to her husband it seemed. It was like all her senses were on high alert, but in the best way possible.

For a moment there was just a silence settling over the room, before she finally managed to speak again.

“Stay.” The word hung in the air, before she eventually added, “I mean…there’s no trains back to Manhattan at this hour anyway. And I’ll pay for it, of course. Just let me know what it will be for you to stay until the morning,”

The image of them over the breakfast table, eating pancakes and toast, and drinking coffee, snuck its way into Quinn’s brain, and she was forcing herself to push it away as she glanced over at Rachel, who was looking up at her.

“Overnight stay?” She asked, the expression on her face almost curious. “That’s a thousand dollars. You don’t have to pay upfront though, I know not everyone has that much money just lying around,”  
And as their eyes met, Quinn almost felt as if this whole thing was a test. To see if she was willing to pay that much money just to have Rachel stay.

“Okay,” She found herself whispering surprisingly easy, and Rachel’s lips curved into a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would have told Quinn ten years ago, or even last week, that she would be spending a thousand dollars on an escort, then she would have called them crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, enjoy x

If anyone would have told Quinn ten years ago, or even last week, that she would be spending a thousand dollars on an escort, then she would have called them crazy. If she was perfectly honest though, then she knew that this was insane. There was no reason for Rachel to stay over, other than the fact that the trains weren’t running anymore.

Quinn could have simply called her a cab, which would have been a lot cheaper.

Finn was asleep, so there wasn’t going to be anymore sex happening, at least not between the three of them, and not right now.

So then why was Rachel still here?

Maybe because Quinn couldn’t stand the thought of letting her go, which brought her back to thinking that she must have gone crazy.

“Are you tired?” She eventually found herself asking as they had pulled out of the bedroom, leaving Finn to his slumber.

“Not really,” Rachel replied with a smile, eyes meeting with Quinn’s for a moment.

Quinn, despite having just slept with Rachel, twice, found herself blushing under her gaze. “Uh…I could make some tea.” She then offered, nodding towards the stairs, and so they found themselves on the couch a moment later, cups of tea in hand and some leftover cookies between them.

“So…what made you pick up a profession…like this?” Quinn was desperately trying not to make things awkward, because there were a lot of things, she could have spent a thousand dollars on, and most of them meant less embarrassment. “I mean, you obviously don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to. I just…genuinely wonder. Sometimes we have cases that have to do with sex workers, or escorts, but it’s rarely ever talked about why they chose their profession,”

Rachel carefully sipped on her tea for a moment, as if she was thinking about the answer. “Well, it’s not my main profession,” She then replied, and Quinn suddenly recalled Finn talking about how Rachel was in theatre and doing this to help pay the bills. “I studied musical theatre at NYU. I finished last year, but it’s hard to get a job.” She waved her free hand in the air. “I go to a lot of auditions and I’m trying to do small community theatre projects, but I needed a job to pay the bills.” She then continued. “And this pays well. I don’t have to do a lot to be good with rent and groceries, actually I think with you I’m alright for this month,” Rachel then chuckled, and Quinn found herself blushing again.

“I used to work at a diner when I was in college, but it was hard work and long shifts, and I could go back to it, but it doesn’t leave enough time to actually do auditions and projects, and then my ex got me into escorting.”

Quinn found her eyebrow raising at that, and Rachel laughed again. “Not like that, don’t worry. We dated in college, he was a little older, and he used to do escort work to pay for school. He had stopped by the time we actually got together, but he told me about it. We eventually broke up, but we’re still friends and when I was struggling, I went and asked him about it,”

Quinn sipped her tea, nodding.

“He offered to lend me some money, but I didn’t want that. Honestly, the first time was a little weird,” Rachel shook her head. “But you get used to it, and it’s not always about sex either,” She then added. “Some people just book me to go out on a nice date, or to a gala or something. I think they could literally get anyone, but they’re not in for the effort. So, they just pay for it. I don’t mind, it pays my rent until I can make it big on Broadway,”

Quinn hadn’t actually seen Rachel perform, of course not, but she had a feeling that the other woman was great. She certainly had the confidence of a performer, and she assumed the whole acting thing helped with the job.

And then Quinn briefly wondered if this was even the real Rachel she was talking to. Or maybe it was all an act.

“Is Rachel your real name? If that’s something I’m allowed to ask,” She then found herself saying as she took another sip of her tea.

“For a thousand dollars? Absolutely,” Rachel chuckled, picking up one of the cookies and taking a bite. “Yes, Rachel is my real name. I don’t always use it. Sometimes clients ask me to use a specific name, so I adapt to that. It really depends. One time a guy asked if he could call me _Kitty_ , which honestly was a little weird, because that’s my flat mate’s name, but he paid well so I didn’t complain,”

“Does your flat mate know what you do for a living?” Quinn couldn’t help but ask, and then quickly picked up a cookie to stuff it into her mouth.

“Oh yes, she does the same. Mainly to annoy her parents, I think?” Rachel then added. “I mean…they don’t really know what she does to pay for college and her lifestyle, but they’re annoyed she doesn’t really need their money,”

“Yes, that’s a feeling I know.” Quinn couldn’t help but reply, and she could see a curious expression on Rachel’s face.

“My father was… _is_ much the same,” She then added. “He didn’t like it when I moved out, or when I started earning my own money. He liked it even less when my mother left him and moved here, just a couple of houses down the street.”

“I think I was pretty lucky when it comes to that,” Rachel nodded, finishing off her tea. “My Dads got me everything I wanted, without asking for anything in return, but I wanted to earn my own money, get the experience, even if working in that diner, especially the graveyard shifts, was pretty hard,” She chuckled, before putting the empty cup onto the table.

“Yeah, my best friend used to work graveyard shifts at a diner,” Quinn agreed. “She said they were annoying, because not a lot of people came in anyways.” She remembered Santana’s complaints over the phone when she would call Quinn in the middle of the night because she was bored at work.

“Yes, I mean they were okay if you had the right person to work it with, and they paid better, but they weren’t my favorite,” Rachel agreed with a nod, before picking up another cookie. “Since you know all that about me now,” She then added, lips curved into a smile, “Can I ask why you booked me again? I get the first time, to see what I was about and all, but the second time?”

Had it really only been a couple of days since she had found out that Finn had hired an escort, using their joined credit card? It felt like it had been weeks ago, at least. Putting down her cup, Quinn eventually found herself shrugging her shoulders. “I mean…Finn and I...things have gotten a little rusty, obviously. We’re both busy with work, and that was the reason he attempted to hire you. I figured…we could work the whole thing out, maybe spice up our sex life,” _Which was non-existent_ , she added as an afterthought, but she wasn’t quite ready to say that out loud. “And he was clearly comfortable with you,” A small chuckle slipped from Quinn’s lips then, “Sorry, I just…never took him for the guy to even think about hiring an escort. Anyway, I figured if we were going to do this, it would have to be you,”

Their eyes met for a moment, and Quinn ignored the way her stomach fluttered from the way Rachel’s lips had curved into a smile again.

They talked for a while after that, and Quinn realized they must have fallen asleep at some point, because the sun was already rising when she woke up. They were still on the couch, but it took her a moment to notice that Rachel was, indeed, between her legs.

A moan slipped from her lips, and it echoed through the otherwise quiet house. “What…”

Rachel was grinning up at her for a moment, and Quinn felt a shiver running down her spine.

“I thought it would be a waste to pay a thousand dollars for just talking…” She then chuckled and Quinn had to actually bite her lip hard, so she wouldn’t wake up Finn with how loud she was.

This wasn’t something she wanted to share with him, much like that time in the shower with Rachel. They were things she wanted to keep to herself.

It didn’t take long for her to fall off the edge, and when she came back to herself, still a little dizzy and panting, Rachel had already gotten up. “You don’t want me to…” Quinn managed, but Rachel shook her head, offering a smile.

“I have an audition at 11, so I should be going,”

Quinn ignored the pang in her chest, and quickly sat herself upright. “Wait, I’ll take you to the train station,”

It was only a ten-minute ride in the car, but she needed to get out of the house for a moment, and she also wanted to make the most out of the time she had with the other woman. It was still barely 8 am on a Sunday morning, so nobody seemed to be out on the street to see them get into the car and drive off, but Quinn still wondered if anyone had noticed that Rachel had stayed overnight. Not that she cared much for rumors, but this was a small community after all.

Rachel was still smiling when Quinn parked the car next to the station, and then pulled an envelope from her bag, handing it over to the other woman.  
“So, you did have a thousand dollars lying around?” Rachel couldn’t help but ask, lips still curved into a smile as Quinn tried not to blush.

“Yeah, well. I didn’t know how much I’d need, or how long you’d stay,” she then replied, forcing herself to look at the other woman instead of letting ger gaze drift literally anywhere else.

“Well, I am glad I got to stay for as long as I did,” Rachel opened the passenger door and got out, only to bend down and look at Quinn once more. “Hopefully I’ll see you again,” she added, and Quinn could only watch as she walked away then.

She wasn’t sure how long she had sat in the car, but the sun was fully up by the time she managed to start the engine again. Her phone rang the moment she pulled onto her street, and Quinn only answered because the display was showing Santana’s name, who would have kept calling until she picked up.

“Q, I say this with all the love I have for you: But what the hell? You were having a threesome and didn’t tell me about it?”

Quinn almost ended the call right there and then, ignoring the way her cheeks were suddenly burning again.

“It happened last night, Santana,” She then finally found her voice. “And how do you even know about that?”

“Well. Puck called me at this very ungodly hour to tell me, because your husband texted him about it, and he knew I’d appreciate it. I would have appreciated it more if I had heard it from _you_ ,”

Quinn groaned, not even bothering to hide her annoyance. “San, it’s literally been…” She moved to check her watch, “30 minutes since she left, I didn’t think you’d even be awake.”

“That girl stayed overnight? We’re still talking about the same girl who slept with your husband, which you then hired to sleep with both you and your husband, right?”

“Yeah about that…” Quinn trailed off; this was all getting way more complicated than she had intended it to be. “Look, how about we meet for breakfast in an hour? I’ll call _Toast &Co_ to reserve a table, but I need to talk to Finn first,”

“Are you bringing Frankenteen to breakfast?”

Quinn rolled her eyes as she pulled into the driveway. “I’ll see you in an hour, Santana.” And with that, she ended the call.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He seems to be in high spirits, Quinn thought, which was unfortunate, because she herself had felt next to nothing.

“So, what made you see the light?”

Santana had finished her bacon and eggs, leaning back against the chair, eyes trained on Quinn, who was rolling her eyes at her best friend. Part of her really didn’t want to be here, but she also didn’t really want to be at home with Finn. He had still been asleep when she had returned from dropping Rachel off, or had at least not been up yet. So, Quinn had quickly changed and then headed off to meet Santana for breakfast.

“See the light?” She questioned, shaking her head as she took another sip of her coffee.

“Yeah like…made you see the light in terms of being into women.” Santana replied with a shrug. “Like…you made me see the light in High School,” Raising an eyebrow, she shook her head at Quinn. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Q. You know what I mean. I slept with guys left and right, because I didn’t get the big deal about it, and I thought that it would change if I found the right guy,” Santana shrugged her shoulders again. “But instead I found you,”

They had been seventeen and drunk. Not Quinn’s proudest moment, but she had dragged Santana along to a wedding from one of her Dad’s business partners, because Finn had been away with the football team that weekend. It had been super fancy, with an overnight stay in a hotel, and it had been almost painfully heterosexual.

So, Santana and she had gotten drunk and then slept with each other. It usually wasn’t something they talked about, especially because it had been when Quinn had already been dating Finn, but it wasn’t something she really regretted.

“I don’t need to see the light, Santana.” Quinn then added, shaking her head. “You know I’m not entirely straight.”

“Yeah well,” Her best friend replied, “You have been acting pretty straight during the last ten years, so forgive me for asking.”

Placing the empty cup onto the table, Quinn refrained from sighing in response. So maybe Santana was right, and maybe she wasn’t going to admit that to her just yet. It had been far from easy for Santana, coming out, but she had enough self-confidence to take the blows, and the moment they had gotten out of Lima Santana had thrived.

And Quinn, well Quinn had gotten married.

-

When she returned home eventually, Finn was on the couch, watching reruns of _Friends_. He turned to look at her, offering her a smile. Part of Quinn wanted to know why he had gone and texted Puck about their threesome, but then decided against it.

It would only stir up trouble, and neither of them were good at dealing with it. So instead she settled down next to him for a moment.

“So,” Quinn then began, and Finn pressed the mute button on the remote.

“So,” he then echoed, nodding ever so slightly. “Uh…I know you only did that because you thought I slept with her but…it was kind of awesome, right?”

There were a lot of words Quinn would use to describe last night, especially that part where she had come two times more than Finn, but she refrained from mentioning that to him. “Yes. So…maybe we can come to an agreement?” She eventually offered, ignoring the way her heart missed a beat at her own words. “We book her once a month, for the both of us, and if we want, we can book her separately. For anything, not just sex. And you won’t have to worry about booking her with the joined credit card.”

For a moment Quinn wondered if she had said too much, if he’d see right through her, but Finn’s lips simply curved into a grin. _He was good guy_ , she thought, but he wasn’t exactly the brightest, at least not compared to the people Quinn usually surrounded herself with.

“That sounds awesome, I mean…when was the last time we actually talked as long as this? I mean, like…had a meaningful conversation and all.”

Quinn couldn’t remember, which was sad in itself, but she chose to ignore that particular thought.

“Alright, well. I have a case I still need to go over, but how about we go for lunch later? Pick a fancy place,” She offered with a smile instead, and Finn nodded enthusiastically, before leaning over to press a kiss to her lips.

_He seems to be in high spirits,_ Quinn thought, which was unfortunate, because she herself had felt next to nothing.

-

“Mrs. Fabray?” The voice of Quinn’s secretary came through the phone as she picked up, and Quinn responded with a nod.

“Yes?”

“There’s a woman here, she says she has an appointment with you?”

Quinn’s heart missed a beat. It was Tuesday, and she had held out on calling Rachel for nearly two days, but the day at work was slow, and it seemed like the brunette had been on her mind all day long.

“Yes Gina, she’s a…friend of my husband and in need of some consultation, so I told her to come by.” She spoke in her best professional tone, “Send her through,”

“Of course,” And then Quinn was counting the seconds until the knock on the door came. When Rachel stepped in, she was wearing a very nice pastel colored dress, high heels, sunglasses and a hat that completed the whole ensemble.

She did, in fact, perfectly fit the clientele that usually frequented the office here.

“Please, come on in Miss Berry,” Quinn spoke, though she couldn’t help the way her lips were curving upwards into a grin.

“You know,” Rachel was mirroring her grin, “I was kind of hoping you were going to call.” She moved around the desk and then swiftly hopped onto it, slipping out of her high heels and letting them fall to the floor, before taking off the hat and sunglasses to place it next to herself.

“Did you?” Quinn replied, though she could feel her heart missing another beat. Deep down she knew that this was about the worst idea she could have had, but there was just something about Rachel that was…addictive, and she was absolutely okay with that.

Resting her hand on Rachel’s thigh, Quinn began moving it in little circles, traveling ever so slightly higher.

It was definitely unprofessional of her, she was well aware of that, but Quinn hadn’t felt this way about someone in years, and as someone who had always obeyed the rules of other people, she wondered how it would feel to break them, or maybe just make her own for a little while.

“Should we…?” She then asked, reaching for her bag with her free hand, but Rachel shook her head as she slid off the table ever so swiftly.

“It’s fine. I trust you to not throw me out without payment,” she chuckled, and before Quinn could say anything else, Rachel was on her knees and between the other woman’s legs.

“I would never. I’m an honorable woman,” Which she probably wasn’t, considering the fact that she hadn’t really told Finn the truth about why she wanted to keep meeting Rachel. Surely, she had given him the opportunity to meet with her as well, but the thought of that alone made her stomach twist ever so slightly.

Rachel didn’t really give her much time to think about her morals though, because she had pushed up Quinn’s dress, making the other woman lift her hips so she could pull down the tights and panties.

Quinn was still in her seat, just perched on the edge, as she glanced down at Rachel between her legs. The sight of it alone was enough to make her bite her lips, so she wouldn’t groan. Her office was mostly soundproof, but she still wasn’t going to risk anything.

Her head fall back against the chair, and for a moment she allowed herself to close her eyes, just taking in the way it felt to have Rachel kissing up the inside of her thigh before the other woman’s mouth was fully on her.

It wasn’t until there was a knock on the door that Quinn snapped out of it, attempting to sit as normal as possible the moment her secretary poked her head through the door.

“Sorry for the disturbance I just…oh, did your client leave already?”

Rachel was hidden pretty well under the table, but she seemed to have no intention of stopping, tongue darting out to lick Quinn open, who suppressed a moan and attempted to put on a polite smile instead.

“Oh no, she just went to the bathroom to freshen up a little bit. Did you need anything?” She then asked, biting the inside of her cheek in an attempt to keep some control over her reactions.

“I just wanted to know if you needed me to bring you some coffee or tea for you and your client,” Gina was asking, her lips curved into a smile, and Quinn just shook her head as quickly as possible.

“No. We’re good for now. I’ll let you know if we…need anything,” She pressed out with a nod, and when the door finally closed again, she let out a moan.

“Oh God…” Letting her head drop back, Quinn glanced down between her legs, where Rachel was grinning up at her now. “That was…close…” It wasn’t something she had ever done before, not even fantasized about, but with Rachel right there it sent a shiver down Quinn’s spine.

“Well, our appointment isn’t done yet,” The brunette replied with another grin, her hands pushing Quinn’s legs apart even wider.

_I should probably lock the door,_ Quinn thought for a moment, but that would just raise just as much suspicion in case anyone else attempted to get into her office, and that idea went out the window anyway when she felt Rachel shift beneath her legs and suck her clit into her mouth.

Quinn gasped, hands holding on tightly to her chair as she arched into Rachel’s mouth, eyes falling shut again. “Oh God…”

She lost track of time for a little bit after that, only coming back to herself when she was shivering and seeing stars. “Wow…” If Quinn was being honest then she hadn’t come like that in years, not as much as this either. At least not when it came to someone else being responsible for her orgasm. It was like she had forgotten just how good it felt to be taken care of by someone that wasn’t herself.

Rachel was smiling as she came up between the other woman’s legs, face a little reddened and lips glistened. Quinn wanted to kiss her, but she wasn’t sure if that was appropriate, so she opted for reaching down to tug a strand of hair behind Rachel’s ear instead. “Should I…?” She began, though Rachel shook her head.

“Let’s not gamble too much today, hm?” She then chuckled, leaning into the touch for a moment. “Who knows who else wants to talk to you while we’re in here.” Rachel eventually moved to come up to her feet, reaching for her shoes to put them back on.

Part of Quinn’s mind was still a little hazy, and she couldn’t quite believe that they had actually done this. It made her feel…almost giddy, something she hadn’t been in a long time.

“You could take me to lunch though,” Rachel then pulled her back to reality as she grabbed her hat and sunglasses from the desk.

Quinn, who had been dressing herself again, reached for her wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar note, sliding it towards Rachel without a comment before smoothing out her dress.

Their eyes met for a moment then, both of their lips curving into a smile.

“Lunch is on me then,” Rachel eventually quipped as she let the money slip into her own wallet, before putting on the hat and wandering over towards the door.

Quinn felt her stomach swoop ever so slightly, but chose to ignore it, before following the other woman out of the office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come to realise that I am really enjoying writing this, which is great! So have fun with this chapter x

“So…is everything alright?”

Quinn instantly recognized the tone in her mother’s voice. It was a careful approach to something that seemed to have been bugging her for a while, but she wanted to give her daughter the opportunity to come right out and talk about it herself.

Finn was in the living room, having a beer with Joe, the guy her mother was seeing. He owned a pool building company and had even done the one in Quinn and Finn’s backyard, which was precisely how he had eventually met Quinn’s mother.

“What did you hear?” Quinn asked as she collected the remaining plates and placed them into the dishwasher, before glancing at her mother.

“Well. Mrs. Waller from next door told me that someone saw a woman go into your house last weekend, and also stay overnight,” A pointed look then, as Quinn refrained from rolling her eyes. “Not that I would make Finn out to be the type to actually have an affair, but you know,”

“I assume Mrs. Waller neglected to mention that I was the one who let that woman in, and also drove her to the train station in the morning, right?” Quinn then quipped, picking her wine glass up again. She did get along much better with her mother these days, but this wasn’t a conversation she wasn’t ready to have.

“Darling, you know I used to cover for your father and his affairs.” Her mother then replied, picking up her own glass of wine to take a sip. “Anyhow, I’m just checking in, and not saying Finn is the type.” She paused, glancing over at her daughter. “I just…wanted to make sure everything is okay.”

“Everything is fine, Mom.” It was a reflex, because everything was far from okay, but it was a response Quinn had learned early on in life, because pretending to be okay meant that no one would get on her case.

“Look, if Finn would ever try something along those lines, Santana would have him murdered, dissected and his various body parts buried across the country so nobody would be able to find them,” She then attempted to lighten the mood a little.

Her mother, however, simply looked at her for a moment before reaching out to rest her hand against Quinn’s cheek.

“You know, I never really understood why you married him.” And even though there was no malice behind her words, Quinn felt her chest tighten a little.

“Yeah…well. We all have our reasons, don’t we?” She then muttered, before pulling away to finish her glass of wine.

-

It wasn’t until the following Friday that Quinn was reminded of just exactly how _not okay_ things were. Finn was away for the weekend, spending it at some camp to strengthen the team spirit of the football team, and Quinn wasn’t complaining.

They did it every season, sometimes even twice if the school paid for it. Quinn remembered going to the same kind of camps with the cheerleading squad, while the Glee Club had been forced to have all their rehearsals in a small choir room. Then again that had been in small-town Ohio, maybe things in New York were different.

Finn and she got along a little better, surprisingly, but she still didn’t mind having some time to herself. The las week had been…confusing to say the least, and somehow having Finn around the house didn’t help.

She had managed to finish some paperwork on a current case, and then ordered herself some Chinese take out for dinner, when her phone buzzed. Expecting it to be a message from Finn, Quinn quickly glanced down at the display, frowning slightly when she didn’t recognize the number.

**From: ???, 5.45pm**

_Hey Quinn! This is Rachel. I hope it’s not weird that I’m texting you from my private number._

**From: Rachel, 5.46pm**

_I got some pretty great news today, and I wanted to talk to you about it!_

**From: Rachel, 5.49pm**

_If that’s okay?_

Quinn could feel her heart stumbling in her chest as she looked down at the messages. She managed to take a deep breath then, before pressing the caller button, her fingers shaking ever so slightly.

“Quinn!” Rachel’s enthusiastic voice on the other end of the line made her heart skip another beat. “I’m glad you called. I didn’t want to make things weird, but since we talked about my career and all the other night,”

Quinn thought back to the night when they had sat on the couch, drinking tea and eating cookies, talking until the sun came up and almost forgetting that Finn was upstairs, sleeping.

“No. nothing to make weird,” She eventually managed, “I’m glad you called. You said…you had great news?”

Rachel was probably beaming into the phone; Quinn could imagine the way her lips curved into a smile and her eyes began to sparkle ever so slightly. She quickly shook that thought off, focusing on the other woman’s voice instead.

“Yes! Remember how I told you that I was going to auditions? Well, up until now nothing really ever came of it, but this morning I got a call that they want me for Laura in an Off-Broadway production of _The Glass Menagerie_!” She quipped excitedly. “It’s really more of a play than a musical, but they talked about putting a song in there that Laura can sing to herself, and just getting cast in any production is amazing,”

“Wow, Rachel. That’s great, congratulations.” Quinn could feel some of the excitement rubbing off on her, and her own lips curved into a smile.

“Did you want to come out and celebrate with us?” That question hit her a little unexpected, and Quinn needed a moment to convince herself that she hadn’t misunderstood the whole thing.

“You don’t have to,” Rachel then quickly added, “I just…thought you might like it. My friends are taking me out to celebrate before rehearsals start on Monday, and I figured…”

“No. No, I’d love to,” Quinn quickly interrupted her. “Just…text me then address and I’ll meet you there, okay?”

She had no idea why she was even doing this, really, maybe because Rachel seemed so excited, or maybe because spending time with her was fun. The fact that you probably shouldn’t hang out with the woman you had paid for sex, and also to have sex with your husband, was something she pushed far into the back of your mind.

-

It took her half an hour to get ready, a quick shower, some light make-up and her hair just falling onto her shoulders in slight curls. It was nothing special, but it felt nice to dress up for something that wasn’t work for a change.

The bar they were meeting up in was downtown, and Quinn knew it was a gay bar, because Santana had frequently dragged her there during college. Whenever Quinn had come to visit her, they had gone to that bar, or any of the surrounding ones.

Quinn had always liked it there, because there were no weird and creepy guys to hit on her. Women sometimes asked to buy her drinks, but if she said no, they just gave her a wink and went on their way. There was nothing creepy or uncomfortable about it.

The place was buzzing when Quinn made her way inside. It was a relatively small bar with a cozy interior and a small dance floor between a couple of the tables. She looked around, and eventually spotted Rachel at one of the tables, along with two men.

Quinn ignored the way her heart missed a beat as she slowly made her way through the room, tapping Rachel on the shoulder lightly.

The brunette turned, and her lips instantly curved into a bright smile as she recognized the other woman. “Quinn! I’m so glad you made it!” She got up, wrapping her arms around Quinn, and the smell of her perfume was so familiar, that Quinn was instantly transported back to that first time they had met and somehow ended up making out in the bathroom.

“Well, I am glad you invited me,” She managed as they pulled back, extending her hands to the two men, who had just been silently watching the scene.

“This is Kurt and Blaine, I’ve known them since High School,” Rachel then beamed as she made room for Quinn to sit down at the table. For a moment there was a bit of an awkward silence, before Rachel was piping up again.

“They know how I met you.” She chuckled. “I started doing the whole thing when I was still living with Kurt,” Rachel nodded over at the guy with the purple dress shirt, and Quinn managed a smile.

She really hoped that Rachel hadn’t told the whole story, because she didn’t need anyone to know about her husband’s failed attempts to hire an escort and how she had then hired that escort for herself. More than once.

“It’s nice to meet you, Quinn.” The other man, whom she learned was called Blaine, and apparently Kurt’s fiancé, smiled. “Rachel said you were a lawyer?”

It was pretty easy to get into a conversation after that, especially with the help of a few drinks to toast to Rachel’s success, and even Kurt’s skeptical glances in her general direction seemed to subside as the evening progressed. Rachel was telling stories about the auditions and how she had been cooking when she had gotten the call, and promptly burnt her breakfast. She was laughing and leaning into Quinn, their knees touching under the table.

It was probably a coincidence, but Quinn couldn’t say that she wasn’t enjoying it. Part of her wanted to just grab Rachel and kiss her right there, but the logical part of her brain reminded her that she was married, and Rachel was barely a friend at this point.

At some point they ended up dancing, and Quinn was a little dizzy with both the alcohol and Rachel’s perfume. She vaguely registered that she would have to take a cab home, or maybe call Santana to crash at her place.

She quickly threw that idea out though, because then she’d have to explain why she had been out here in the first place, and the last thing Quinn wanted now was to defend herself. Especially because she knew that there was nothing she could say to make herself look good in this.

Then she found herself getting distracted again by Rachel’s hands on her waist and her bright smile that was so infectious, that it made Quinn forget about everything else.

She wasn’t sure what time it was when they decided to eventually leave, finding themselves out on the pavement in front of the bar.

Blaine hugged her goodbye and even Kurt gave her a smile and a wave as they parted, leaving Rachel and Quinn to themselves.

“Will you get home alright?” Rachel’s voice came through eventually, and Quinn found herself nodding almost automatically. New York truly was the city that never slept, there were lights and people everywhere, so there was no way to tell whether it was 11pm or 3 in the morning. “Do you want to…stay at my place? It’s not that far,” Rachel then added and Quinn glanced back at her for a moment.

“That’s…nice of you, but I don’t…” She trailed off, pulling her phone from her pocket. There was a message from Finn.

**From: Finn, 7:30pm**

_Sleep well! :)_

Because that was just how it was. Quinn either spent the entire night working, or she went to bed around eight. There was rarely ever anything in between, and it had been like that for the better part of the last ten years.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I was just…” Rachel began, but Quinn cut her off as she let the phone slip back into her pocket.

“No…no, that would be great,” She then found herself replying, ignoring the little voice in the back of her head, because Quinn Fabray had always been a rather rational person, and nothing about this last week had been rational to her, so why should she go back to it right now?

“Okay,” Rachel nodded, her lips curving into another smile, as she reached for Quinn’s hand to pull her along.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming at you with the angst in this one. xD
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's reading and commenting! It means a lot to me <3

The first thing Quinn noticed when she opened her eyes, was that she wasn’t at home. She was on a couch somewhere, one that clearly wasn’t the one she had bought a couple of years ago at what had been some fancy store that had taken more than the whole thing was probably worth.

For a moment she assumed she was at Santana’s place. Quinn rarely stayed out anywhere that wasn’t home, but this clearly wasn’t her mother’s apartment, because there was a guest room for her there, so the only option that remained was Santana.

Until the whole of last night came back to her.

Getting a text from Rachel about wanting to celebrate her getting a role. Quinn agreeing and them having a good time, before being asked back to Rachel’s apartment. She hadn’t been fully drunk, just a little tipsy, but apparently tipsy enough to agree to go back to Rachel’s place to stay the night. They had stumbled through the streets and up some stairs, and Quinn remembered briefly thinking about kissing Rachel in the elevator that followed.

The thought alone made her chest tighten ever so slightly, because with those memories returning, she also remembered that she was married. She had no business liking people that weren’t her husband. This hadn’t been a preplanned meeting, and Quinn hadn’t paid Rachel to hang out, they had just…slipped into some weird state between paying someone for sex and friends who might have sort of enjoyed kissing each other a little too much.

Quinn sat up, trying to ignore the way her head was hurting. She was pretty sure it wasn’t the alcohol that made her feel this way, but it was easier to pretend it was.

Reaching for her phone, which was at two percent battery, Quinn noticed that it was barely past eight. The whole apartment was quiet, and she assumed that Rachel was still asleep. There was a part of her brain that told her to go check, and maybe sneak into bed with the other woman, but then the logical part of Quinn’s brain intervened.

Deep down she was aware that she wasn’t supposed to be here. So, she quietly went to look for her shoes and bag, before also finding a piece of paper to leave a note. She didn’t want to just sneak away, because it would make things awkward, and she had no idea how to explain to Finn that the arrangement she had pushed for was now off the table, and neither of them could see Rachel anymore, just because Quinn had made things weird.

Once she was done Quinn headed for the door, her hand just reaching for the handle, when a voice stopped her.

“Oh, so you’re _that_ kind of girl,” Rachel’s voice was teasing, and Quinn found herself blushing as she turned around to find the other woman leaning against the door frame, lips curved into a smile.

She was dressed in some shorts and a long shirt that Quinn recognized as Hamilton merch, with a phrase from the show printed onto the front. Her hair was tousled ever so slightly, and she looked absolutely breathtaking.

“I…uh. Left a note,” Quinn managed, nodding towards the living room table. “I promised to meet my mother for brunch, and I need to get back to Long Island and possibly change,” She then added, glancing down at the outfit she was wearing. It was elegant, but probably a little too over the top for a Saturday morning brunch, even on Long Island. “I didn’t want to wake you,”

Rachel pushed herself away from the door frame, stepping into the open kitchen. “It’s fine,” She then chuckled, “I was just teasing. Do you have time for a coffee?”

Quinn glanced between the door and Rachel for a moment, before nodding slowly and immediately hating herself for it. “Sure,”

She settled her bag onto the kitchen counter, watching as Rachel made them coffee, while telling Quinn where she could charge her phone. The train ride home later would be long, and she hadn’t brought a book along to a night out, because of course she wasn’t really supposed to be here.

“So,” Rachel eventually began, settling down opposite of Quinn, before taking a sip of her coffee. “Thanks for coming out last night,”

“Of course,” Quinn replied, picking up her own coffee, even if it was just to hide her face behind it.

“So…I wanted to talk to you, too. Kind of…wanted to tell you personally, because we get along so well,” Rachel then continued, offering a smile. “The role I got pays pretty well. It’s off Broadway, but they’re paying well, and it’s a job for at least an entire season. Plus, I have the money I saved up thanks to you and some other customers,”

Quinn had an idea of where this was going, but she forced herself to sit still and not jump to conclusions, because there was no rational explanation for the way she was reacting right now.

“So…I decided to take my profile down. I’ll need all my energy and focus for the rehearsals, so while I do like the extra money, I don’t want to risk being distracted,” For a moment there was silence, before Quinn’s lawyer instincts kicked in.

“Of course, that’s a very reasonable thing to do.” She managed, putting down the coffee she had been holding. Her fingers were shaking ever so slightly, so she didn’t want to risk dropping the cup.

“I know it’s sudden, and I know we had the arrangement of seeing Finn and you monthly,” Rachel continued, but Quinn quickly shook her head.

“Don’t worry, it’s only natural to want to focus all of your attention on the task ahead and you were very clear about why you’re doing this job. For the money, until you got your big break, and I’m sure this is it,”

Quinn moved off the chair, wiping her hands on her dress, before grabbing her phone from the charger. “I really must be going though, I don’t want my mother to wait,” She could feel her stomach twisting, and for a moment she was sure that she was going to throw up.

“Quinn,” Rachel sighed, and suddenly there was a hand on her arm that was keeping her from turning away. “I wanted to…can we still see each other?"

There were a million different answers to that question, and the right one really should have been _no_ , but the only one that made sense was to kiss Rachel. Or maybe let herself be kissed. Quinn wasn’t even sure who moved first, but a moment later Rachel’s hands were in her hair, pulling her down so their lips could meet.

It felt like a firework exploding in her chest, letting her forget about the rest of the world for a moment. Rachel was warm and her lips were soft, and her unmistakable smell made Quinn a little dizzy.

It took her a moment to come back to herself then, and when her brain finally connected all the dots, Quinn pulled back instantly. “I’m married,” They were easily the worst words she had ever spoken out loud, and Quinn had never been an angel, despite what her father might have wanted to believe.

She was panting, and she could still taste Rachel on her lips as they broke apart. No, this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Her heart seemed to barely hold itself together, her chest tightening to a point where it was becoming harder and harder to breathe.

“I…I have to go.” She managed, her voice breaking at the edges as she forced herself to turn around and walk away. Quinn could feel the tears blurring her vision as she stepped into the elevator, hitting the button for the ground floor way too many times.

Of course, the doors didn’t close any faster.

When she stepped onto the street, Quinn wasn’t even sure where exactly she was or if Rachel had tried to follow her. People were passing her by on the sidewalk, and even though there was clearly something not right, nobody stopped to ask what was going on.

Or maybe she just wasn’t paying attention. Later Quinn would be surprised that she hadn’t been run over by a car, but right now she wasn’t really caring about any of it.

Rachel’s apartment was somewhere downtown, and to get home Quinn would have to get to Penn Station. Home, however, was the last place she wanted to be. That house was just further proof that her life had gone into the wrong direction for years, she didn’t even particularly like it. It was too big, too perfect, and even if things between Finn and her had been fine, this wouldn’t have been what she had envisioned for herself.

Perfect life with a white picket fence was what her parents had pretended to have for years, and without even wanting to, Quinn had maneuvered herself into the same situation.

When she finally came back to herself somewhat, she needed a moment to realize where she was. Wiping at her eyes, she stepped into the building and then the elevator, the familiar path easy to navigate.

When she eventually pushed through the glass door, she was greeted by a woman, who seemed to at least notice that something was off with her, but attempted to be polite still.

“Miss? Are you here for a class? We’ve had one just start, if you would like to quickly join, or wait…” She trailed off, not quite sure what else to say, when, finally, Santana came into view.

Her best friend had always been a great cheerleader, and an even better dancer, so when she had eventually opened a studio in uptown Manhattan, giving classes of all sorts and eventually hiring staff to expand, Quinn had found that it fit Santana perfectly.

The other woman only needed a split second to notice that something was wrong, and quickly ushered Quinn towards her office in the back. “Thank you, Mimi. I can handle this,” She nodded towards the woman at the counter, who fell silent and seemed to go back to work.

Quinn noticed that she was guided through a door, which was then closed behind the two of them, and when Santana turned to look at her, there was actual worry in her eyes.

“Quinn, what the hell happened?”

She only had a vague idea of what she must have looked like, still wearing the outfit from the night before, make up probably ruined, hair amiss and eyes red from crying.

Still, Quinn had never cared less about the way she looked than right now.

Santana was the only person she trusted to see her like this, and she was the only person who would understand just what exactly was going on.

The worst part was that Quinn had known that this was what had been happening. She was a lawyer, part of her job was to observe and figure out certain things based on those observations, and yet she had ignored all the warning signs.

She had let herself fall in love with Rachel. She had let this whole thing go on instead of just telling Finn off for attempting to hire an escort with their credit card and maybe make them an appointment for marriage counseling.

The thing was: Quinn knew her marriage was over. It had been over for a very long time, but she had held on, because admitting that something was off would have set off a whole chain of events she wasn’t ready for.

“Quinn?” Santana’s voice pulled her back into reality, where she still stood in the other woman’s office, her voice hoarse as she responded.

“I wasted ten years of my life, Santana.”

And Quinn really expected an _I told you so, multiple times actually,_ or maybe a _and it took you this long to notice?_ from her best friend, because this was still Santana after all, but instead Quinn felt arms wrapping around her body, and then she was crying again, clinging to the other woman like she was an anchor, because Quinn was drowning, and she had been for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's chapter 8!! I can't believe we're here already. It's one more chapter to the finish line, so thank you for everyone who stuck around this long! x

Quinn barely remembered the next two weeks.

She went to work, and excelled at it like she had always done, because feeling numb inside had never stopped her from putting on a good show. She went home at night and had dinner with Finn, but she couldn’t remember a single thing they had talked about when they went to bed. Maybe they hadn’t even spoken at all.

Still, throughout all of this, she didn’t seem to be able to erase Rachel from her mind. The other woman had tried texting her once or twice, but Quinn had forced herself not to reply. What they had done was clearly wrong, because she was married, even if it was a loveless marriage, and had been for some time.

Quinn had cheated once and sworn to never do it again, and then Rachel had come along. It wasn’t fair to either of them, because they were both good people and Quinn clearly wasn’t.

She texted Santana every now and then, mainly to keep the other woman from kicking down her door. She had been able to keep her mother at bay with telling her that she was busy with an important case, but that they’d be coming around for dinner soon.

One evening she had buried herself so deep in her work that she had finished preparations for cases that weren’t due until next week, and it wasn’t until she looked up that she noticed Finn standing in the doorway.

How long had he been there? Had he even been at home when she had come in? Quinn couldn’t remember. She could feel a headache coming, however.

“Can we talk?” His voice was almost careful, a little shaky maybe, and Quinn had been dreading this conversation. She knew she should have been honest with him, but if she wasn’t honest with herself, how was she supposed to be honest with other people?

_Can’t we do it tomorrow?_ She almost wanted to ask, because her head was hurting and she didn’t want to have this conversation, or any conversation at all, but she had been pushing the whole thing away for ten years, so maybe it was time to face her demons.

“Yes. Just give me a minute.”

He nodded, watching as she moved towards the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water and take an aspirin. It wouldn’t help much, but maybe it would stop her head from feeling like it was going to explode at any given second.

It wasn’t until she had settled down on the couch, and found Finn staring at her, that Quinn’s stomach twisted, and she could feel her chest tightening.

“So…I know I’m not the best guy out there, but you said we could make appointments with Rachel…individually. So…I tried, but the number wasn’t in use anymore. So, I checked the website, and she wasn’t on there anymore either.”

It wasn’t exactly the conversation starter Quinn had expected, but it tied into the whole thing eventually. “Yes. Rachel got…an offering to be in an Off-Broadway play, and she needs all of her time for rehearsals, so she decided to quit the whole escort thing,”

It hurt to just think about Rachel, but to actually say her name out loud even made it hard to breathe. Quinn always wondered how this had happened, how she had been able to fall so hard so fast, but there was no logical explanation for it.

“She did? That’s cool,” Finn replied with a nod, and for a moment there was an almost deafening silence, before Quinn spoke again.

“Look…you are a good guy, Finn. You really are, and…I am sorry that things went the way they did. I should have...” She trailed off for a moment, shaking her head. “I wasted your time, and every time I tried to bring it up it made me feel awful, because _‘I wasted two years our lives,’_ already sounded terrible, but with every passing year it just became worse.”

Quinn wasn’t sure if she had ever really loved him to begin with, but to admit that, especially after such a long time? It was harder than she could have ever imagined. She had always cared for him, there was no doubt about that, but love? No, she had never quite felt the way she felt about Rachel with him. Back in High School it had been the given for them to be together. Head cheerleader and quarterback, and he had been a nice guy, someone who had treated her right for the first time in her life, so Quinn had gone with it, and after that things had gotten out of hand.

Dropping her head into her hands for a moment, Quinn took a deep breath, but it was still hard to actually breath. “I…when we were in High School, I cheated.” The words sounded exactly as terrible as she had imagined them to be, even though she had been able to somewhat make peace with what had happened. “And…I felt awful. We had been fighting, and I went away for that wedding for a weekend, and I got drunk. I know that’s not an excuse, but I slept with someone, and I liked it, but…” Quinn sighed, lifting her head again to look at Finn. “It scared the hell out of me, because…well, because it wasn’t a guy I slept with.”

Being gay, or even attracted to women, had been absolutely out of the question in Quinn’s house. Her father had a reputation to uphold and a daughter that was gay? No, he would have disowned her instantly, and back then that would have been one of the worst things Quinn could have ever imagined happening.

The moment her father had found out that Santana was into girls, she had been strictly forbidden to come and visit, _because that kind of scum can’t set a foot in my house._

It had terrified Quinn to no end, and at some point, it had even made her question her faith, because why was it alright for her father to have numerous affairs outside of his marriage, but she wasn’t allowed to be happy?

Quinn still believed in God, but the moment she had gotten out of Ohio, she had stopped going to church.

She could feel her eyes filling with tears at this point, and almost jumped when Finn’s hand came to rest on her arm.

“So…I kinda knew that.” He replied, and Quinn felt herself tensing up.

“What?” she managed, using her free hand to wipe at her eyes so she could actually see Finn through the tears.

“I mean…the day before our wedding, Santana told me. I think…I mean…I know she doesn’t like me very much, and I think that was her attempt at stopping me from marrying you? She told me you guys had sex back in High School, and…thinking back on it now I think it shocked me less than I expected? I mean I thought it was kinda hot too and…I loved you.” He shrugged his shoulders. “She said it was one time, and I was already sure I didn’t deserve someone as wonderful as you, but if you chose to marry me, then maybe I stood a chance,”

“Finn, I’m not wonderful.” Quinn whispered, biting her lip in an attempt to hold back a sob. She wasn’t sure what was worse, that Finn had known about her cheating all those years, or that he had never said a word, because he had loved her too much.

“Yeah you are,” He replied, squeezing her arm. “I mean…this all sucks majorly, but you’re still amazing, Quinn. You’re super successful, and cool and pretty, and I got to be your husband for a while, so that’s pretty awesome.” He shifted slightly, running a hand through his hair. “I mean…it hurt for a while, when you withdrew yourself and all…but I got a pretty good life. I got a job I love; I got my best friend here, and maybe we can just…I don’t know, be friends? I’m not the brightest guy, but I saw the way you looked at Rachel, and when we all had sex? I never saw you enjoy it as much as you did with her. I guess…I was just afraid of saying the word _divorce_ out loud, because it’s a scary thing, you know? We spent the last ten years together and to give all of that up is going to suck, but what’s the alternative, you know? Spend another ten years living in a house without being able to be honest with each other?”

Quinn couldn’t help but stare for a moment. She wasn’t sure if she had ever heard him talk about something as in depth as this, other than football obviously, or if maybe she simply hadn’t listened. She really had spent the last couple of years blaming him for a lot of things that weren’t really his fault.

“So.” She eventually managed, “We should probably get a divorce, hm?”

“Like…yesterday.” Finn agreed, and Quinn couldn’t help but laugh at that. She briefly wondered what would have happened if they had talked about all of this a little earlier, but it only made her chest tighten even more.

“Right. I will…look into that. I can get an apartment in the city. You can keep the house,” It was her lawyer mode kicking in, Quinn noticed, because that was a lot easier than actually letting herself feel things.

“No. I can’t afford taking care of such a big house. I don’t even need a house this big,” Finn quickly replied, shaking his head.

“You work here, it makes more sense for you to keep it. You can sell it and get a smaller place later. I can get a place close to work.” She didn’t really want to spend more time in this house than necessary. It had always been too big and too perfect for them, and she felt like getting out of there was the first step into the right direction. Or into any direction for that matter. Besides, she didn’t need the money, Finn however, did. Teachers weren’t exactly well paid, and if she left the house to him there was a chance, she wouldn’t have to pay for him in the future. Not that Quinn wouldn’t have done it, but it made the whole thing a little easier.

Letting out a breath she leaned back into the cushions eventually. “That was not how I expected tonight to go,” But then again, she hadn’t expected half her life to go the way it did, so maybe this wasn’t as surprising as it seemed.

“Me neither, you should probably like…get a bag though,” Finn replied, and Quinn raised an eyebrow at him, before wiping away the remainder of the tears from her cheeks.

“You’re kicking me out?” She then couldn’t help but ask, though it was more teasing than anything.

“Not exactly. Check the front door.”

Quinn’s eyebrow seemed to rise even higher as she got up from the couch, tentatively reaching for the doorknob. She wasn’t quite sure what to expect, but when the door opened, she caught sight of Santana in her driveway, leaning against her car and giving her a nod.

“You didn’t really think a few texts would be enough to keep me at bay, did you?” She then asked, and Quinn found the tears welling up again as she glanced back at Finn over her shoulder for a moment.

“Hey, mark this day in your calendar as the first, and only, day her and I were ever on the same page,” he then answered, and Quinn couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face and mixed with the tears that were now falling again.

“Now, get your bag and take this.” Santana continued, holding up an envelope. Quinn couldn’t quite make out what it was from here, but when she had eventually packed a few things and met up with Santana outside, she found another car pulling up to the house.

It took her a moment to recognize the person that was driving, but when Puck eventually stepped out, she couldn’t help but look over at Santana.

“What? I’m not a total monster.” She shrugged her shoulders, giving Puck a nod, before settling into the driver’s seat.

Quinn managed a wave to Finn, who was standing inside the doorway, watching her. _I’ll talk to you tomorrow,_ her eyes seemed to say before she slipped into the car as well, taking a deep breath.

This was all a little more than she had asked for, really, but weirdly enough she felt freer than she ever had. Even with a divorce looming over her head and a broken heart inside her chest.

Santana had picked the envelope up again and tossed it at Quinn as she pulled from the driveway.

“Yeah, what exactly is this?” She managed, but Santana just motioned for her to open it, so Quinn did.

It was a blank envelope, and inside was a ticket for next week’s preview of _The Glass Menagerie_ , and Quinn’s heart missed a beat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the last chapter!  
> Honestly, I didn't think I was going to write another Faberry story for a while after finishing "No Matter How They Toss The Dice," but then this idea came around and I am super glad it did! It was definitely a wild ride, but I thoroughly enjoyed it!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck around and taken time to leave comment! Until next time x

Quinn spent the next week sleeping in Santana’s guest room and avoiding her mother.

It wasn’t like she was afraid of her reaction, because her mother had been through a divorce, and they were getting along much better, but she didn’t have the nerve to deal with all the questions just yet. It was enough that the preview of Rachel’s play, which Santana had gotten her a ticket to, was tomorrow.

Quinn had considered not going, because what was the point, really? Surely, she was getting a divorce, but that didn’t magically resolve all of her problems and the fact that she had hurt Rachel.

She wasn’t even sure what she could say to make this better, but not going at all didn’t really seem like an option either, because Santana would know if she skipped the play, and then Quinn would never hear the end of it. Or, worst case scenario: Santana would just straight up drag her to see Rachel.

So, Quinn decided to at least watch the play, the ticket had been a gift after all, and she did enjoy Tennessee Williams. If it was well done, then maybe this could be a nice evening that would take her minds off things at least a little.

-

She had decided to leave work a little early on Thursday, so she would have enough time to get ready and mentally prepare herself for seeing Rachel again.

“No, San. I won’t be needing five bottles of wine to drink myself into oblivion.” She rolled her eyes, phone between her shoulder and ear, as she gathered her things. Any other day it would have been a tempting offer, but Quinn was afraid that if she got drunk after coming home, she’d eventually try and go see Rachel again. She might have deleted her number, but it was still on her caller list, and she also knew where the other woman lived.

“You don’t have to stay up. We can talk tomorrow…I…” glancing up, Quinn caught sight of a familiar face by the reception, and for a moment she stood frozen, before shaking herself out of it. “I’ll call you back later, okay?” She then added, before ending the phone call, not even bothering to wait for her best friend’s response.

“Mom?”

Judy, who had been engrossed in a conversation with the receptionist, turned her attention towards her daughter, lips curved into a smile. “Ah, there you are. I was just asking for you. Are you leaving?”

Quinn only managed to nod, before her mother had linked their arms together, leading her towards the elevator.

“You didn’t really think that I wouldn’t be suspicious after you cancelled Wednesday night dinner two times in a row, did you?” She eventually continued as the doors had closed. She had one eyebrow raised with her head cocked to the side, giving Quinn a look she knew all too well from her own reflection.

“News travels fast, huh?” She then replied with a sigh, and her mother nodded.

“Well, the bakery has heard, I am not so sure about the butcher though.” Judy then added, shaking her head. “I heard it from Puck though,”

“That’s not a connection I would have expected.” Quinn couldn’t help but say. Puck and Finn had known each other since High School, so her mother had definitely met him a couple of times, but if it hadn’t been for last week, Quinn herself wouldn’t have seen him in months.

“He does my neighbor’s pool. Usually sends one of the younger guys, but I think she’s a long-time customer. Anyway, it doesn’t matter. He came around personally and I was redoing one of the flower beds, so we got talking.” There was another look over at Quinn, who almost automatically shrank a little. “I just wish you would have told me,” Judy added, and Quinn found herself sighing.

“I wanted to…but…it’s just been… _complicated_.” It certainly wasn’t a lie, but quite possibly the understatement of the century.

“I understand that, but I’m not blind, Quinn. I could tell that you weren’t happy, but I didn’t think it was my place to bring it up, especially with how wrong things went between us before I left your father,” She sighed, shaking her head once more. “So, I hoped that you would bring it up.”

The doors opened, so both of them eventually stepped outside and into the lobby of the building. “I’m not upset, just…a little sad than you chose to not talk to me,” Her mother continued, and Quinn sighed again.

“Look, Mom. This is…a lot more complicated than it sounds, really.” And she had no idea where to even start, which had been exactly the reason why she hadn’t talked to her mother in the first place. “I promise to explain it…sometime in the future.” She then continued, “Did you really come all the way here just to tell me that you were upset with me?”

“I am not upset, like I said, but no. I actually have a date.” Judy’s lips curved into a smile again and her entire face seemed to light up. “I’ve been seeing someone for a while.”

Quinn, though partly happy for her mother, had to suppress a groan. “Oh great, even my mother has a better love life than me,”

-

She admittedly felt a little lighter after walking and talking with her mother. There were still a lot of things she hadn’t told her, but at least all the important people in her life now knew about the divorce.

Well, apart from Rachel, but technically she wasn’t part of Quinn’s life anymore, and that thought alone was too painful to actually keep around, so she attempted to push it as far away as possible as she got dressed for the play.

A simple, blue dress with some white dots on it, some light make up and red lipstick, with a small blue bow clipped into the side of her hair to match the dress. It wasn’t over the top, but it also didn’t look like she hadn’t put any effort into getting dressed up.

On the way to the theatre, Quinn had also collected a bouquet of flowers, because while she wasn’t sure that she could face Rachel, she felt like she should at least somehow show her appreciation for the hard work the other woman had put into this.

The theatre was relatively small and not completely booked, compared to the Broadway shows Quinn had seen so far, but then again this was just one of the previews, so she assumed that the seats would fill up entirely once word got out.

It was a pretty good adaption of the play too, she had to give it to them. She missed about half of it though, because her eyes were locked on Rachel, even when the other woman wasn’t speaking.

The first couple of times she had appeared on stage, Quinn had held her breath, almost as if she was afraid Rachel could see her in the audience. If she did, however, she managed to not let it show.

It was almost strange, to see Rachel on stage, and clearly in her element. She had talked about it, and Quinn had found it fascinating, but to see her perform in a role, to watch how she mesmerized the audience with her version of Laura, made Quinn admire her even more.

A little voice in the back of her head reminded her that this was clearly the opposite of what she wanted, but it wasn’t like Quinn could do much.

She even felt herself tearing up at the song that Rachel was quietly singing at the end, as the light focused on her, leaving the rest of the stage in complete darkness, before eventually fading out too.

It wasn’t until everyone had left the stage, after a long applause, that Quinn managed to leave her seat. People were standing around the foyer, and some were spilling outside as she followed, standing on the sidewalk for a moment.

“This is stupid…” She huffed, looking down at the flowers in her hands. She still wasn’t sure what to say to Rachel, so maybe just leaving the flowers at the stage door would have to do. She had written a small card, just to the other woman knew who had sent the flowers, but that was about it.

Shaking her head, she made her way around the building, where a couple of people had already gathered. A doorman was checking their names on a list and then ushered them inside.

_Probably family and friends of the other actors,_ Quinn thought to herself as she carefully approached the small crowd. It wasn’t until she came closer that she noticed two familiar faces. For a moment she considered turning around and leaving, but Blaine had already caught sight of her, waving.

She didn’t even want to know what Rachel had told them about her, considering they were best friends, but whatever it was, Quinn probably deserved it.

“Quinn! Good to see you! Did you watch the show? Didn’t see you in there,” Blaine was smiling and really, she didn’t feel like she deserved any form of a nice greeting.

“Yeah…it was great,” She managed, attempting a smile of her own. Blaine seemed almost cheerful, though Kurt stood off to the side a little, giving her a look that she couldn’t quite figure out.

“I sort of…have to go, but I got Rachel some flowers,” She held up the bouquet. “Would you mind…giving them to her?”

This was clearly her being a coward, but she simply couldn’t imagine walking in there and having an actual conversation with Rachel, not after how they had left things last time.

“What, you don’t want to tell me just how great you thought I was?” Apparently, Quinn had no choice in the matter though, because the voice she heard made her heart stumble for a moment.

Slowly turning around, watching Blaine’s smile brighten for a moment, she was eventually faced with Rachel, who seemed to have come out through the theatre, because Quinn hadn’t seen her slip past the doorman.

“I…didn’t…I mean…you were amazing,” She managed, trying to ignore the way her heart was beating faster now. She barely managed to hand over the flowers then, her hands shaking, and for a moment they just looked at each other.

“Thank you. I’m glad you came,” Rachele eventually spoke again, her lips curved into a soft smile that made Quinn’s knees weak.

“I…look…I’m sorry. I didn’t…I was being an idiot.” She didn’t even specify what she was talking about, because really, almost everything she had done during the past month seemed pretty stupid now, including falling for Rachel.

“Hey, no. I’m sorry.” Rachel countered, shrugging her shoulders slightly. “I…like you, and I invited you to hang out, when that was clearly not something you should do as an escort. Mingle with your clients in private. Guess it wasn’t my best performance.” She let out a short laugh. “And…I knew you were married, so I shouldn’t have made a move, but I did, because when I met you…it’s hard to explain.” A sigh followed Rachel’s words as her eyes met with Quinn’s. “But I apologize. I shouldn’t have interfered in…”

“I’m getting a divorce.” The words were out before Quinn could stop herself, and for a moment Rachel’s eyes grew wide. “Also, I’m gay. Always have been, I think. My father wasn’t a very nice person though, so I never said a word, and convinced myself a husband with a house and a white picket fence was all I needed.”

For a moment, there was a pause where neither of them said anything, and Quinn couldn’t help but add, “That’s it. That’s all I got.” And then Rachel’s lips curved into a smile, before a laugh tumbled from her lips.

“Well, then what are you waiting for?”

“Hm?” Quinn managed, her cheeks red as she noticed that people were probably staring at them and she had just spilled half of her life story right here on the pavement in the back alley of a theatre.

“To give me a lengthy review of my performance,” Rachel teased with another laugh, before stepping closer. “To kiss me, of course. Why are you still waiting with that?”

And the rest of Quinn’s worries, and thoughts, went out the window when Rachel pulled her in, and their lips met in a kiss. It seemed like the world fell away for a moment, leaving just the two of them.

“So, are you taking me out on a date?” Rachel eventually breathed as they pulled apart a little.

“What, we’re not going home to have mind blowing sex?” Quinn couldn’t help but counter with a chuckle.

“Please,” Rachel laughed, “I am not that easy.” And then she was kissing her again, and Quinn couldn’t say that she was complaining.


End file.
